A New Life
by bacon512
Summary: Sorry, I had to delete my old one because it looked like a trollfic. However, it had a story, it just didn't show. Now it actually has a storyline. And more chapters soon. Rated T for Terraria. Cuz Terraria starts with a t.
1. Chapter 1

All of a sudden I got dropped into a 2-D, pixelated world with no memory of who I was or am. It looks awfully familiar. It looks just like that game I used to play... What was it called? Terraria? Well it doesn't matter because I'm stuck. And that's all that matters...

Life one and two

"Ow" I thought as I dropped into the world. I don't get how people came up with that. Of all sounds, ow? I see this green slime thing. Great. So it is Terraria. Well that means I have a guide, sword, axe, and pickaxe. Well I kill it like a boss. If I was awesome at Terraria. I see a goldfish. I kill it and cut down a few trees to make a house. I hear the guide, whose name is Steve, mumble something about building a house. Well, I already have a house, complete with walls. Ha. Take that guide. If you are so smart, why give me advice to something I have already done. I go back and I get a message.

"The blood moon is rising..."

Oh yay. On my first day the blood moon rises. Well, ive heard rhat as soon as you die you respawn so I might as well test that out. I grab my sword. Almost as soon as that happens a lot of zombies come at me. I also have demon eyes attacking me basically when I swing one way, someone hits me. I finally explode, the way all things die here.

*Respawns* Matthew was slain by zombie.

Oh well. I really want to mine so I go down. Copper, meh. Iron, meh, demonite, meh. Wait, demonite? Pretty... whatever. Ican't mine it anyway. I go down and se a chest. I open it and there is a magic mirror. Just for fun I put in it the ground and say "mirror mirror on the dirt... hi." I stare at it and I find myself back at my house with the mirror. This is just plain sad. I then hear the guide mumbling about chairs and people moving in. I give up and shout, "Idon't care about you saying stuff that I already know!" He doesn't get the message and goes on about monsters coming out at night. How am I going to deal with this person for the rest of my life? And the next? Then the one after that? And even if he gets killed by something he also respawns. Ugg. I say. I go walk into the corruption. Bad idea. I'm just going to be killed, and thatwouldn't be a suprise. I go into a hole. It was much deeper than I thought it would be. I'm just about to pull out my mirror when I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE

Yeah, that first chapter was kind of short I'm going to try to make longer chapters. Anyway, try to enjoy the next chapter in a new life! (I am forming a troll team. Pm me if you want in. That means you)

STORY

I land back after that deadly fall. I'm so glad that I don't lose all my stuff and be just... dead. I wonder if anyone else is stuck in this hellhole. I hope I can stay alive and mine more. I proceed into the mines. I go deeper then I have ever gone before in this pixelated world. I see something yellow and very shiny. I mine it. Gold... oh how I love gold. I find around 14 gold ore. Yes! Below me, there are some very cool glowing mushrooms. Near it there is a... what is that? I drop down and get shot by an arrow. I slowly feel it suck the life out of me. It stops right when I'm weakened the most I have ever been. I hate you poison. I look for the nearest dart trap. I mine it and now I don't have to deal with that anymore. I go into the wood box thing that I was curious about. I walk through its door.

I see a chest. Oh, I have seen these before, but when this was just a game that I played on my kindle. Wait... I'm remembering more things! I have a feeling that eventually I will be out of here and nothing would have happened. Well, I hope so anyway. I get shot again. What is with this place? I open my chest and find out it has a zealous wooden boomerang. Nice. I charge at the skeleton tossing my boomerang at her as fast as I can. It explodes, but not before it hits me a lot. I am back in my weakened state, and I think I'll barf if I drink another potion. I go down and get shot. "Why does this always happen to me?" I thought tight as I exploded.

Matthew was skewered by dart trap.

Apparently when I took all the stuff out of the chest, I also got these really cool boots, because I'm wearing them. They even have wings on the side! How cool is that? I walk for a while and start running. A blue cloud of pixelated smoke comes off of me. I jump twice for fun. I can double jump now! I run and then run some more. I come across a temple place. This old man is right there. I talk to him. He says,"My master can only be summoned at night." I wait a little while and then the sun sets. I try again. He says I am too weak. I curse him and this thing comes at me. I am officially going to die. Again. I throw my boomerang at its hand but I get whacked. Geez... those things hurt so bad! 1 more hit and I am dead. I attack it and dodge. Finally I get hit twice and die. Well at least I was wrong about how many hits I could take.

Matthew was slain by skeletron

NOTE

Well, Matthew is starting to remember things that happened to him. Eventually he will get out, just not now. But he might not get out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, sorry for the delay that took FOREVER. I lost my kindle and I only recently found it, and I have a beta reader, possibly making longer delays. Enjoy the next chapter! Btw, thanks sensei200 for beta reading. Why did I do that? For some reason, I was starting to feel a remote pain whenever I re-spawned. I don't know what will happen if I die any more. After being brought back from death I appear in my house, and guide is being his regular, stupid self. I drink a healing potion, hoping I will feel better. I don't. I sigh, and return to the wooden-box mine. This time, I stumble over a red, heart-shaped crystal. I was tempted to smash it into one thousand pieces. After struggling with myself, I eventually gave in. I immediately felt much stronger. I descend even deeper, so deep, I find even more new stuff. It's called hellstone. I find some more strange stuff, including a hellbat. I did't want anything to do with this place, and so teleported back. After teleporting back, I go back to the temple place and I see a door. I charge in, and go down. I then regained some memory- just a quick stab. Oh crap. I now remember what happens. I start to go up when the dungeon guardian comes. I hate that spinning and flying skull thing. I get hit by it. (Matthew had his extremities detached by dungeon guardian). I feel a searing pain coursing through my pixelated blood. Killerman has joined the game. Oh, so now I have an obstacle. Turns out, he's not. He tosses armor at me. Golden armor... I put it on. Then, I ask, "did you get stuck here too?" He just says, "Yeah." He proceeds to leave. What the heck? I exit too and find myself in a menu. A few words are splashed across the screen. I think, "Play!" It works, and I do the same to join "killerman's" world. I notice that he has a whole lot of stuff. "Oh. You again," Killerman says coldly. "Yep!" I reply. He suddenly finds a way to kick me out. I go back to my world. I hope there are some more nice people there. With that, I set off again, for some unknown purpose... AN: Yep, the end of chapter 3. Matthew's memory is increasing by the chapter. Thanks to my support group! Matthew: he's lying. Me: I'm my support group. Matthew: Whatever. Me: you better not ruin this for me. Matthew: fine. 


End file.
